Marooned
by summerartist
Summary: Chekov and Kirk are abandoned on a planet that has properties similar to Earth's Carboniferous Period. In dire circumstances, they struggle to survive and keep believing in their friends. They learn that the crew will go the extra mile for them. Fluff and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

Author Acknowledgements: Thank you yet again, McChekirkhan, for all of your encouragement and feedback during the writing process. You will always be my trekkie friend too. May we have many more adventures. I will look forward to them.

Author Notes: There are several things that you should know before you read. I do not write smut or death stories and I update regularly. Also, feel free to tease me a little for the content of this chapter. I will take it as a sign of your good will. *embarrassed cough*

* * *

"I am wery sorry, keptain."

"It's not your fault, Mr. Chekov. I don't think even Spock realized that their transporters were still functioning."

Torrential rain was pouring down on the pair of them. They were in a jungle, or something similar to one. The trees were large and ancient, though they offered little in the way of protection from the downpour. Both officers were soaked within seconds after being beamed down from the enemy's ship. They were marooned.

"We can't wait around for the Enterprise this time. If I know Admiral Lee, we could be stuck here for days, or even weeks." Kirk lamented.

"Veeks? Chekov said sadly.

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Spock will figure something out. He might not be the captain of the Enterprise right now, but he'll find a way to rescue us. At least Bones will be on his case about it. Or we could find a way out of here sooner. Wherever here is." The captain surveyed the wild landscape.

The captain and the ensign had been captured during a peace talk on a Romulan vessel. There had been talks of ransom for them, but when that fell through, they were beamed down on this unfamiliar planet. Pavel had engaged in a little sabotage on their ship in an escape attempt, which had led them to being left here. Frankly, they were lucky to still be alive. Or maybe the Romulans had some twisted sense of humor by leaving them for dead. Kirk supposed they would find out.

"Zis looks like a place for dinosaurs." The Russian mused, looking at the enormous foliage.

"Let's hope there aren't any. Come on, we should find shelter." Jim tugged lightly on the young man's sleeve and they went in search of a cave.

Pavel helped the captain look for any steep rises in elevation or rocky outcroppings. The ground was relatively flat. So far they were having no luck. After about a mile of walking through wet undergrowth, Chekov started to fall behind. Kirk could see a craggy mountain only about another mile away. When he glanced back and saw the Ensign hunched over, he tried to raise his spirits.

"We had an awesome adventure! We'll have something to tell everyone when we get back. I think Spock might even be envious." Jim shot a grin back at him.

"It's wery cold," was the only response he received.

Jim's smile fell flat.

"We'll find shelter soon. We're about a mile from that mountain over there."

Chekov remained silent, arms wrapped around himself as he walked.

"You okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" The captain asked with concern.

"No, sir."

"Good. Come on, it's just a little further."

They continued to walk for a time. The rain never let up and the sky was as overcast and dark as it ever was. They eventually reached the base of the mountain and Jim started to look around for a hollow in the rock. The rocks had red streaks of iron ore and rose steeply at least a thousand feet above them. It was foreboding territory, wild and overgrown.

"Ve should split up to look for a cave. Ve vould cover more ground." Chekov suggested.

"No, we'll stay together. I don't know what lives on this planet and we'll be in more danger if we're alone." Kirk said with authority.

After only a few minutes of walking around the cliffs together, they found a large cavern in the rock. Some sections looked dangerously unstable, but it would serve for temporary use. Without a word, Pavel sat heavily on the ground. He was still shivering.

"It isn't that cold."

"Zey injected me with something." Chekov said softly.

It felt like the bottom had dropped out of Jim's stomach. He crouched down hurriedly by the ensign, taking his pulse and peering at his eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"Right before they marooned us zey said I talked too much and zat I needed to suffer a little more for sabotaging their ship. I don't know what was in ze hypo."

"Oh God, Pavel."

The ensign was startled by the sheer compassion that shone in his captain's eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just cold and dizzy." Pavel was still trembling. He looked truly pitiful, completely drenched and shivering. His skin was an even pastier white than usual.

"You look pretty out of it, and your pupils are uneven." Kirk observed.

"Eet is a fashion statement." Pavel could hardly talk with his teeth chattering so much.

Jim chuckled softly.

"Bones is right. I am a bad influence on you."

Pavel just shook and hugged himself tighter.

"Well, we can't make a fire because they've taken everything. But we really can't stay in our wet clothes all night, either."

"Zey did not take e-ewerything." Pavel said.

Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"Fuel-less lighter in boot." Pavel pointed to his leg.

"What, in your sock?" Jim said skeptically.

"No. S-secret compartment in ze heel." Pavel tried to tug the boot off. His movements were weak.

"How-?" Jim knocked his hands away and started to unlace the boot himself, looking bewildered.

"Gift from Hikaru. He said zat it vas like in ze old movies. He didn't know what I liked so he got zem on a whim." Pavel sat patiently while Kirk gently tugged the boot off.

The captain started poking and prodding at it, looking for the compartment. When he pressed on the instep on the heel, he felt the heel of the boot give a little. He tugged on it and found the mini compartment with the lighter. The boot was a skilled piece of craftsmanship.

"You two have an odd taste in presents. Did he say where he got this thing?" He mused while examining it.

It was made to look exactly like their regulation boots, but the lining inside was thicker and sturdier. He found a small slit in the leather that was meant to hide what looked like a pocket dagger.

"Chekov? Pavel?"

He looked over to the ensign to see him crumpled over on the ground, as if too weak to hold himself up any longer.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me." Jim scooted closer, examining Pavel's half closed eyes and greenish complexion.

"Pavel?" He patted his face.

"Chekov, Pavel. Rank cadet." Chekov mumbled.

"No, it's ensign. Pavel, don't you remember you're an ensign?" Jim said a little frantically.

Chekov went silent.

"Pavel?"

He touched the ensign's hand and discovered that it was icy cold.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Da-" He looked around for branches, twigs, anything to light on fire for warmth.

Everything was soaked, drenched. There was nothing else for it. He had to start using his survival training. Pavel had been given a drug that actually brought his temperature and blood pressure down. He did not know how something like that worked, but Bones was not here to give him the details.

The ensign was soaked through, so the first order of business was get him dry and warm. Coming to that conclusion he yanked off Pavel's shirt and then his own. He knew that he could not stop there. The ensign was too chilled.

Feeling a bit embarrassed on the ensign's behalf, he undid Pavel's other boot and then divested him of his trousers. He had never thought he would be using these basic survival skills so soon out of the academy. Jim did the same sort of undressing to himself, but left their underclothes on. They actually had stayed partly dry due to the dense fabric used for Starfleet trousers. He hastily gathered the ensign up against him, rubbing at his arms. Chekov was strangely still. He had stopped shivering, but that put Jim more on edge because it was a sign of hypothermia setting in.

Jim started to despair slightly. Pavel was so young. He had a whole life, a whole career ahead of him. He could not let this little ensign die. Stretching back against the cave floor, he gathered frigid Pavel on top of him. He rubbed at his pale, porcelain colored back. The cave floor was damned uncomfortable, but at least Chekov was able to soak in more body heat this way. Pavel was frigid to the touch, and it made the captain shiver at first. However, they both warmed quickly in the tight embrace.

To his simultaneous mortification and relief, Pavel eventually started to come around. Making a soft noise, he nudged his forehead drowsily against the captain's chest as if trying to raise his head. His little chin was sharp and Jim winced slightly when Pavel rested it on him.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you awake yet?"

Pavel gave an indignant, grumbly moan. Eventually his legs and arms twitched like he was steadily waking from a deep sleep. He could not have been unaware for more than a couple of minutes, but he seemed completely sleep fogged in Jim's opinion.

"Cold." The ensign said feebly.

"I know. I'm trying to warm you up as best as I can. They gave you something that lowered your blood pressure and made you a whole lot colder for a while."

"What happened?" Pavel asked drowsily.

"We were marooned and now we're hiding out in a cave."

"Ma-rooned? Pavel struggled to say it clearly.

"Yep. Don't worry about it. I'm the captain so I'll take care of it. You just relax." Jim said with confidence.

"Thank you…for keeping me warm."

"Don't mention it." Jim rubbed vigorously at his chilled back again.

Pavel's shoulder blades felt like little plates of ice. Damn, how did the kid get so cold so quickly? Modern medical science was amazing when it came to curing people of illnesses, but he cursed it when it fell into the hands of people like their captors. While lamenting their dire straits, Kirk heard a noise.

A trill sounded from outside their cave. It was a long, gargled sound. Jim stiffened, arms tightening around Chekov unconsciously. Great, that was just what they needed. Both half naked and cold they were about to be eaten by enormous trilling monsters. That sounded like a dignified way to go.

Kirk stayed still and silent, waiting. Something moved in the underbrush outside of their cave. It snuffled, making little snorting grunts. Jim squinted, trying to see a hint of fur or leathery skin. Whatever it was out there, it had impressive camouflage. The captain waited until it became bold enough to show itself. When he did see the creature, he started to think that he was seeing things.

The creature outside their cave was short and stubby. It had a dinosaur-like shape, almost like a triceratops, but it was the size of a lab dog. Its head had an outward facing fin-like protrusion, and it had a beak-like mouth. The strangest thing about it was its skin. The skin resembled a head of lettuce. It was green and crinkly, and it blended in with the surrounding plant growth.

It seemed to sniff the air curiously like a dog. Jim saw the little black beady eyes focus on them. It gave a sharp trill and ran towards them. Oh God Oh God Oh God…

Jim grimaced, clenching his hands into fists, prepared to throw Chekov aside and fight the thing. It trotted into the cave like it owned the place. The alien came right up to them and Jim snapped into a defensive stance, letting Pavel drop and swinging back his arm to strike.

It gave a happy little trill. Jim blinked.

Stance still frozen, he watched as it came shyly closer and rubbed its side against his leg like a cat. The skin was dry and sandpapery. Jim shuddered, feeling as his tensed shoulders began to relax. It was acting just like a pet who wanted affection.

"Hey, can you talk?" The captain figured it was worth a shot. Though it acted just like an Earth animal, that did not mean it could not communicate.

Only silence answered his query. Jim leaned down and outstretched his hand towards it, palm up. It sniffed his fingers, grunting before it rubbed up against his leg again. Taking that as permission, Jim briefly stroked its spine. He was rewarded with the alien brushing welcomingly against his hand again. The little animal was warm and friendly. It seemed quite content to soak up his attention.

A quiet moan interrupted them. Turning worriedly back to Pavel, he approached the ensign to see if the jostling had made his condition worse. He had not been gentle when he had pushed Pavel aside. The little alien had run to Chekov first. It snuffled curiously at his curly mop of hair. The Russian moaned again. Jim was crouching down by him, wondering if he should push the leafy beast away from the vulnerable ensign. It gave a little grunt and flopped down beside Chekov, laying its head down like a tired loyal canine.

Pavel blinked sleepily at Jim.

"Vat is behind me?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly, but it seems friendly. I think it's trying to share body heat with you." Jim put a hand on his bare shoulder, still watching the creature tentatively.

Chekov stiffened slightly.

"Not about to eat me?"

"No. It's acting just like a domesticated puppy. It looks like a big leaf if you were wondering." Jim watched the thing cuddle close to the ensign's back.

"It's wery varm. Is it purring?" Pavel heard the strange noise the thing was emitting.

"I think so."

"It likes me." Pavel said, a smile twitching across his lips.

"Probably," Jim mumbled.

He had never seen anything like it. At least it was sharing body heat with the ensign and not trying to eat him. Perhaps their luck was finally starting to change for the better.

* * *

"Hey man, you okay?"

Someone was poking Sulu insistently in the back.

"He's freaking me out. Why is he staring straight ahead like that?" A concerned yeoman waved a hand in front of his face.

"What is he drawing?"

Mr. Spock heard a commotion from the rec room and went to intervene. He saw officers clustered around Helmsman Sulu where he sat at a table. The security men and Yeoman Rand were trying to snap Hikaru out of what appeared to be a trance. Sulu was staring into space, face blank and emotionless.

The pilot had a pencil in his hand and he was drawing, pencil flicking quickly over the paper. He only glanced down at his sketch once every minute or so, as if making sure that the paper had not moved. Before long, one of the security men tried to take the pencil out of his grip. The pencil snapped, wood splintering in Sulu's hand. The splinters bit into Hikaru's skin until he was finally blinking, as if coming back to himself. Tiny droplets of blood seeped out from the nicks on his hands.

"Crewmen step aside." Spock said sternly, approaching their table.

The officers all scattered in wake of the commander. Spock walked slowly, watching as the helmsman roused himself as if waking from a dream. Sulu looked utterly confused as he noticed the crewmembers staring at him and Spock beside him.

"C-commander?" He stuttered.

He sounded completely different from the man who once threatened Khan with a convincing bluff. He looked disoriented, glancing down at the drawings as if startled.

"As you were." Spock said calmly to the crew.

The men and women went back obediently to their quiet card games and coffee, only occasionally shooting concerned glances at them.

"Show me your hands."

The pilot held his hands out palm upward. Spock pried out the tiny slivers of wood delicately, using the tactic to get a good look at what Sulu had been drawing. What he saw made him pause and raise a bemused eyebrow.

"You were doing botanical drawings?" Spock said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Hikaru stared at his work with some confusion. Large palm tree fronds were drawn delicately across the page. The shading was soft and detailed on the reeds and flowers.

"I suppose. But many of these plants haven't been around since Earth's Carboniferous Period. Why did I-?" Sulu picked up one of the many sheets of paper from the stack on the table. He glanced at his other works.

"I drew Pavel too. And I think these are dinosaurs. That's strange. I don't remember doing this." Sulu was sifting through the papers, tan face paling as he looked at his unique drawing style that captured images he never remembered creating.

"You drew the captain as well." Spock tapped the sheet with a slim finger.

"I usually don't draw people." Sulu looked up at the first officer, blatant worry showing on his face.

"What's happened to me?"

Spock saw an entreaty for Spock to do something in the helmsman's gaze.

"You wish for me to mind meld with you so that I might examine your memories?"

"Yes, but not here. We'll use my quarters or the botany lab." Hikaru swallowed, still appearing disturbed over the incident.

"Come." Spock gently grabbed him by the elbow and helped him stand.

The pilot gathered up his drawings in his arms, leaving the bloody broken pencil on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk was woken by his stomach rumbling. He groaned and turned over, face coming in contact with dirty rock. He shivered slightly, still in his black boxers. His eyes flew open, looking for the ensign. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Pavel still curled up beside the dinosaur. Chekov was fast asleep, but with skin that had taken on a healthier hue. His body had lost that corpse-like greenish cast.

The alien creature was surveying him as he slowly sat up. Jim rubbed at his abdomen. It ached from the roughing up he had gotten at the hands of his captors and he had not eaten anything for what must have been almost 40 hours. Their captors had supplied them with water, but hydration was hardly sufficient. Pavel was likely in the same predicament. They would need to forage for food soon.

The creature gave a happy squeal that sounded like the sound a piglet would make. It wiggled out of Chekov's reach and bounded over to him like a dog wanting renewed affection. Jim obliged it, noting that thankfully Pavel had not woken. Perhaps the captain could retrieve food for them before the ensign awoke.

The captain grabbed up his clothes, wringing them out. It wrinkled his uniform, but no one was there to take note of his unkempt appearance. Trousers slightly still damp with rainwater, and boots slightly uncomfortable, he strode out of the cave. He stooped low to avoid braining himself on the overhang near the entrance. He inhaled deeply. The air was exceptionally fresh, almost unusually fresh like there was something in the atmosphere. He looked down to see the dinosaur scamper off into the forest. So much for their little ally, he thought.

After a few moments the creature ran over to him, a soft fuzzy fruit in its beak. Jim was distinctly reminded of a dog playing fetch.

"Wow, you are smart, aren't you fella? How did you know that I was hungry?"

The captain watched it place the fruit in his open palm, all the while wondering if there was some way to check if the fruit was poisonous to him or not. The creature might be able to eat these, but the modern human digestive system was finicky at best, and seriously vulnerable at worst. Frowning, he raised the light green fruit to his nose and sniffed at it. His other hand stroked the dinosaur on the head.

_Food,_ A voice said.

He jumped, startled. He looked around for whoever had spoken and saw that the little clearing was deserted.

"Did you just speak?" He asked the creature.

_Yes. The fruit is safe for you to eat. I would advise you to eat it now, before you weaken. I will fetch more for you and Pavel._

Jim blinked wonderingly at the green animalistic face. He saw that the dark eyes of the creature were unnervingly intelligent.

"Who taught you English?

_I will tell you soon. Please trust in me and eat. We must go revive the young man eventually for the purpose of taking sustenance, for he was weakened by the drug. _

It left him alone again.

The captain bit hesitantly into the fruit. It was semi-sweet, bordering on mildly pleasant. He pondered over the voice of the creature. It had both male and female inflection, and it was loud and clear as if it was inside his head. It did not need to move its mouth to speak. They must be dealing with a telepath.

Soon it returned with only two more pieces of fruit clutched awkwardly in its beak. It passed by him without a glance, heading back into the cave where Pavel slept. Jim followed behind it, watching it wake Chekov. It grunted, setting down the fruit beside the ensign.

_Lad. Laddie._

"Please, vant to sleep, Mr. Scott." Pavel tried to block the voice out of his mind, burying his head in his arms.

Eventually, Pavel started to come out of his doze, realizing that he was not, in fact, in the company of Mr. Scott. A little leafy green creature stood before him. It must have done an exact impression of Scotty's voice.

The fact that it could speak telepathically was frightening in itself, the fact that it could do impressions of people was more than unsettling.

_I will not hurt you._

There was Sulu's voice. Far from reassuring him, Pavel started to scoot away from it. He had heard those words from Hikaru during fencing practice.

_I apologize._

Its voice was carefully neutral this time, no longer trying to imitate anything.

_I thought that the familiar voices would bring you a measure of peace and calm. I have miscalculated. _

"It is alright. Just try not to do zat anymore. Is zat-fruit?"

"Yes, it's pretty good. Go ahead and eat what you've got there. It looks like you need it more than I do." Jim informed him.

_I regret that I could not get you more at this time, but the fruit trees are scarce this season. The fires have been spreading. However, I did manage to contact your friends._

"What? How?"

"Telepathy?" Chekov asked the dinosaur.

_Yes._

"Who did you contact? Is my ship alright?" The captain asked worriedly.

_I contacted your helmsman, Sulu. The ship seems calm, stable. I could not assess its exterior, but your crew seems well._

"Thank you." Kirk said with sincerity.

_I welcome you as guests. You have known cruelty and mistreatment like my kind has, and you have been abandoned here. I could not overlook your plight._

"Are there more here like you?"

_Please respect my secrets as I have respected yours. I will protect you both to the best of my ability until your crew comes to claim you. Suffice it to say that our races have many similarities. I respect Starfleet's mission, and what you symbolize, captain. _

Jim was struck momentarily speechless. The people that were genuinely glad to meet him were few and far between. It seemed that this planet was a godsend, and not a miserable backwater planet to be abandoned on.

* * *

"There has been an alien presence in your mind." Spock informed the pilot.

"Why? What was it trying to do?" Hikaru asked sharply.

"It is unclear, for I can only sense the impressions of their emotions that were left behind." Spock frowned.

"What were their emotions?"

"Fear, protectiveness, and urgency. I would have to initiate a deeper meld with you to find anything more. It is obvious though that they were using you as a vessel to convey a message. Their intents and purposes for this message are still uncertain." The first officer explained.

"So my drawings are a message? Then they know where Pavel and the captain are, right?" The pilot flipped through the obscure drawings, trying to scour them for details as to their whereabouts.

Spock seemed to sigh.

"Your drawings are not in themselves conclusive. Even when your body is overtaken, your prejudices and instincts remain. It is difficult for me to determine where your thoughts end and the creature's begins."

"Then delve deeper into my mind." Hikaru said, "If the captain and Pavel can be found because of this, I will take this opportunity."

"You know that privacy is not an object during such a meld." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. Right now they could be dying. I won't rest until I know that I've done everything I could to rescue them."

"Very well." Spock inhaled and exhaled deeply, raising his hand. Eventually his fingertips pressed against the man's psi points and they were oblivious to the outside world again.

* * *

"Admiral, I don't know how to say this except to be blunt. The crew is growing restless." Nyota informed the man in the captain's chair.

"Who? Give me names lieutenant, or return to your post." Admiral Dominik Lee snapped at her.

"I have no names, sir. But the crew is worried for James Kirk. Perhaps if we were to assure them that Starfleet-"

"-doesn't give a damn about him, is that what you were about to say lieutenant? Because that is how things stand with Starfleet right now. They don't have enough resources to spare retrieving a rogue captain. They're not going to send anyone out after him." Lee said coldly and quietly.

"Yes, sir." Nyota returned to her station.

"Where's the commander? He's late for his shift." The admiral added over his shoulder.

"Should-" Before the lieutenant could ask to contact him, the turbolift doors opened.

"My apologies for my tardiness, admiral." Spock stepped onto the bridge.

Nyota noted the slump in the Vulcan's usually perfect posture. Spock's face looked pale, drawn with fatigue. The admiral frowned at the first officer but made no comment.

"How long until we reach Starbase 12, helmsman?" Spock asked the stand-in at the piloting station.

"16.873 hours, sir."

Uncomfortable silence reigned on the bridge. If the rightful captain had been there, they would have been joking, sarcastic remarks, or word games to break up the silence. Uhura might have given them the latest piece of Starfleet gossip and a debate would have been held over it. No one spoke. Everyone's illogical discussions were absent, in the place of them were tense minutes and hours ticking away like a sort of soundless bomb.

Once in a while, Spock would turn in his chair, expecting to tell the captain about his latest discoveries or to share an observation. He would open his mouth, about to speak. No friendly blue gaze met his dark one. No cocky grin brightened the room.

A wild, illogical idea started to bloom in Spock's mind. It grew and grew, encouraged by the necessity to see someone quite different from the admiral in the captain's chair. The Enterprise needed a different man, a compassionate captain that inspired the utmost loyalty and devotion. The ship also needed a teenager bounding around on the bridge and in the depths of the engineering section to play student to the chief engineer.

_Yes_, Spock thought, _it was logical to do something now_. Crew morale was down by an average of 47.89%. He did not exclude himself from that percentile.

Outwardly, he looked serene. If anyone were to watch him at his work station, they would have found a much different story playing out and being developed by the commander. A story of mutiny was unfolding.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: You can find illustrations for this fic. from links on my profile page. Oh, and we haven't heard the last from our little dinosaur friend.

* * *

Clad in their slightly sticky, uncomfortable clothes, the captain and the ensign started to investigate their surroundings. The telepathic creature had accompanied them for a short while, trotting companionably beside them in the same playful manner it had displayed when they first met. Suddenly it paused, and then it told them it had to take their leave.

_I apologize, but I am being summoned. Remember that I am only one thought away should you wish for my presence. Do not hesitate to call out to me should you find yourselves in trouble._

Kirk had nodded with acceptance.

"Thank you. We appreciate your help."

_It was a pleasure to meet you both. Take care. I sincerely hope that you reunite with your crew soon._

"And for you I hope that you will live a peaceful life and heal from your hardships." Jim returned the farewell in the same polite but honest manner.

If the creature could have been capable of facial expression, Kirk would have guessed that it would be both embarrassed and moved. He felt the echoes of the emotions from its mind. Strangely, it would freely grant them kindness, but receive it awkwardly in turn. It gave them one last look before it traveled away from them. Pavel stared after it, eyes holding a slightly melancholy look. Jim clapped a hand on the ensign's shoulder.

"We'll probably hear from it again, don't worry."

"Ve don't ewen know its name, yet it saved our lives and protected us." Chekov said softly.

Jim could find nothing to say in answer and silence reigned for a short time. As if from some unspoken agreement, they started to wander further from the place where their party split. The soil had already dried from the previous downpour, though the reason for that might have been that there was a high carbon content within the soil.

The entire planet seemed quiet. There were only swamps and marshes mixed with flat terrain and dense foliage. They came across an abundance of charred soil and trees amidst the lush plant growth. With the curiosity of true scientists they trekked through the tall grasses, poking around and exclaiming when they made a discovery.

Abruptly, a loud whirring noise met their ears. The sound came closer and closer from overhead. Pavel and Jim ducked on instinct. A jewel-colored insect flew over their heads. It appeared to be fast and delicate. It had four wings, all whirring to let it drift clear of them and zoom into the canopy.

"Vas zat a dragonfly?" Chekov grabbed the captain's arm, as if trying to ascertain that this was not a dream.

"Yeah. Damn thing was the size of a seagull. I'm really glad that we didn't use your lighter now."

"Vhy?" Chekov raised an eyebrow.

"If this is anything like Earth's Carboniferous period, the atmosphere is heavily laden with oxygen. That would account for the large insects."

"Zen any fire could get easily get out of hand…vait, zis is not good at all!" Cheov looked at him, wide eyed.

Jim smiled at him reassuringly, "as long as we don't light anything and move over the terrain quickly we should be fine."

"Zere vere giant poisonous centipedes and spiders in zat period!"

"How big?" Jim paled.

"Bigger zan you!"

"Well, Mr. Chekov, I really hope this isn't like Earth." Jim said mildly, but with a slight tremor in his voice.

The ensign nodded solemnly. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How long do you think zat ze crew vill vait until zey search for us?"

The captain frowned, pausing for a moment.

"That's hard to say. You know Lieutenant Sulu better than anyone. Who do you think Sulu would have told?"

"Zat depends," Chekov mused. "I think zat he would go to Commander Spock first, but ze doctor could have been notified. It depends on who is vith him."

"Well, I guess we should search around more. We could be stuck here for a very long time." Kirk sighed.

"Hikaru vill come soon, keptain. I beliewe in zem. Zey vould not abandon us indefinitely." Pavel spoke fondly, trust shining in his eyes.

The captain chose not contest his blind faith. It would do the ensign little good to have his hopes dashed after all of the mistreatment he had endured. Perhaps belief was what they needed right now.

* * *

"You're talking mutiny, man. You'll be court marshalled and they'll put your career on the chopping block for instigating this." McCoy hissed quietly.

"Starfleet did not expressly forbid us from retrieving the captain and the ensign. There is also the position that leave time is strictly our time to do with what we please." Spock explained.

"You're walking one mighty fine line there, commander. What'll happen if you two get back one day later than you expected? Whatever happened to your sense of security and logic, Spock?"

"I might reply with 'what has happened to your legendary compassion, doctor?'"

McCoy looked completely thrown by the uncharacteristically human statement from the half-Vulcan. Perhaps Jim's absence was affecting Spock much more than he was letting on.

"Don't you lecture me on compassion, you…Vulcan computer." McCoy snapped back, but with no true effrontery in his voice.

"Doctor, we came here to ask you to join us." Sulu interrupted.

Shaking his head, McCoy turned back to his medical supply organization. The two officers had barged into the sickbay to explain their scheme to the doctor during his monthly ritual of reviewing and cataloging his supplies. The interruption was somehow welcome, but McCoy was still uneasy with the execution of their plan. Still, there seemed to be little alternative but to follow their strategy to save the captain and the ensign.

"I would do anything for Jim, but I don't see how my contribution would amount to anything in this harebrained rescue attempt. I would lose my doctor's license and Jim would be none the better for it."

"You could be there to 'prevent us,' should the need arise to form an excuse. Besides, I haven't been feeling too well, doctor. Hallucinations would require your supervision. I wouldn't want to risk another episode." Sulu gave him a small smile.

Unfortunately, the pilot was right on all accounts. Though the doctor did not reveal that should they be caught, he was going to jeopardize his place of trust all the same. They were friends, and they would share the same sentence if things went amiss. Bones sighed, turning around to face them.

"Alright. But no crazy piloting stunts, you got that? You really are having hallucinations, so Spock tells me."

"Piloting stunts? I never would have considered it." Sulu said mildly.

* * *

The Enterprise had answered the distress call of the space station, which had turned out to be nothing but a summoning on their ship for more security personnel. If the captain had been there, Kirk would have been livid about the unnecessary distress call that had been in case of Klingon attack. It had been a misuse of their communication devices and resources.

Admiral Lee had no such practicality. He had seemed honored to be called on a visiting Federation ambassador whilst at the station. The incident had been forgotten, but McCoy, Uhura, and Sulu had all been seething at the bureaucrats that had requested their route change for such a petty errand. The Enterprise should have been sent to rescue Kirk and Chekov.

As it had been previously arranged, they were sent on leave, which meant that they could spend it on the very station they had been summoned to. Spock had requested immediate leave along with the pilot and the doctor. Admiral Lee did not find the act unusual, and had granted their requests. McCoy started to wonder how such a simpleton could have become an admiral. The entire crew of the Enterprise must know by now that they were up to something.

Spock had started pulling all the pre-arranged strings as soon as they were given clearance for leave. He went in search of McCoy to inform him. The Vulcan had entered the sickbay, avoiding the stares of the nurses and the staff. He had come up behind the doctor while McCoy had been perusing some patient files.

"I have arranged for a ship." Spock mumbled in the doctor's ear.

McCoy jumped and nearly slapped Spock's arm with the PADD out of contrition, but refrained.

"Damn it, man! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Yes, I'll come, but next time just tap me on the shoulder before sneaking up behind me."

"Vulcans do not 'sneak' behind individuals. We use stealth when it is required. "

McCoy snorted with disbelief and put his equipment back. That Vulcan was going to be the death of him some day. The first officer led him out of the sickbay and to the transporter room. The crewmen in the hallways saluted them, or hid an occasional grin.

"I think they know." McCoy whispered to his companion.

"Affirmative." Spock mumbled back, "Time is of the essence."

They were beamed down to the station by a security guard that looked far too suspiciously cheerful. The doctor could have sworn that he had even given them a wink. When the two materialized at the station, McCoy felt unreasonably tempted to run. He was breaking out into a cold sweat already, suspecting that a security team was about to come down on them at any moment. They were going to be questioned, imprisoned, court marshalled-

Spock lightly touched his arm to urge him off of the platform. Through the contact the doctor felt a flash of the commander's utter serenity. Inwardly, the doctor marveled at the Vulcan's calm. McCoy pulled himself together and followed Spock's example. They both walked through the halls of the station, with McCoy considerably less jittery and on edge.

Spock led him to a private hanger deck. It was station owned and made for public use. McCoy had paused by the doorway when he saw the spacecraft Spock had hired. It was tiny. The craft was fairly new, still shiny obsidian black. The engine looked capably bulky, but the rest looked little bigger than a shuttle.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"It is adequate for our purposes." Spock said shortly, and then added, "Come, doctor."

"I'm coming, you impatient-I don't know. This cloak and dagger business is getting to me."

McCoy quickly got into the flight suit Spock handed him. As he slipped it on over his clothes he noticed that it was a nondescript gray. The flight suit did not identify them as officers of Starfleet, or indeed from any fleet at all. They looked like smugglers or like they were on the run from the law. Well, technically they were a little bit of both.

Sulu gave them a brief smile as they entered the cramped space craft.

"Hello, Doctor. I'm glad that you're coming with us. You'd better go strap in so I can get us out of here quickly." The Lieutenant said matter-of-factly.

"I really hope that at least one of you knows where we're going." McCoy mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick author note: The Carboniferous Period was really wild. Don't believe me? Watch the second part of BBC's 3 part series Walking with Monsters. The computer graphics are well done and it has the approval of my historical geology teacher as far as accuracy.

* * *

After wandering around for a few hours, Pavel and the captain started to tire. Fatigued and becoming hungrier, they started to talk about a short rest; perhaps they would attempt the dinosaur's telepathy and see if the creature was still safe. They had not strayed far from their original location when the weather started to take an ill turn. Thunder rumbled. They glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Great, just what we needed. The last rainstorm was bad enough." Jim glared at the clouds as if they had personally set out to hinder them.

"Eet just looks like thunder, keptain. Maybe it vill not rain." Then the ensign remarked, "I hope zat it does not get too close."

"Yeah, oxygenated atmosphere and fiery bolts of lightning. Not good." Kirk mumbled.

As if answering his statement, a loud voice sounded in his head. The voice rang through his skull and he clutched at his aching temples. The captain knew who it was within an instant, though the creature had never sounded this worried before. Its voice was high, urgent.

_Quickly, you both must run north away from the mountain! Run now!_

Jim froze, glancing over at Chekov. The ensign had stopped walking too, listening to the shared telepathy.

_There is a fire near your location, trust me when I say you must leave this place immediately!_

After taking a moment to comprehend, their adrenaline started kicking in. Pavel and Jim glanced at each other and then did as the voice advised, putting their full trust in their unlikely rescuer. Defenseless and without the equipment to combat a fire, it was their only option.

Kirk, currently the stronger of the two, took the lead as they dashed through the forest. They heard a distant snap and crackle of fire igniting wood. A bolt of lightning struck a tree that was only a mile or two away. The unexpected sound made them both jump as if they had been stricken. The explosion echoed in the quiet wilderness.

_Thank you!_ Jim thought with all his might at their dinosaur friend.

Without time to stop and listen for an answer to his gratitude, they both darted off again. Their fast pace was draining them of energy in their haggard state. To make matters worse, they started to hear and smell the fire approach. The trees and foliage became denser as they ran, slowing their progress. Jumping over logs and dodging in between trees halted them at regular intervals. They heard the fire start to roar through the canopy. Panting, unnerved by the quick assault on their surroundings, they tried to quicken their pace.

Jim suddenly halted, and then turned at a 90 degree angle, still sprinting. A few seconds later, Chekov found out why. They had come to the edge of swamp land. The dark murky water stood sedentary beneath tall, cathedral-like trees. Kirk was trying to run along the bank to get clear. He turned when he did not hear Chekov immediately behind him. The Russian hunched over, hands braced on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. Obviously the drug was still lingering in his body, weakening him.

"Pavel, keep running! We have to get clear of these woods."

"Aye, keptain!"

* * *

"Entering the planet's atmosphere now, sir," Hikaru informed them, "Though there isn't much of an atmosphere to cross through."

Spock was checking over their surface scanners while McCoy tried to discreetly lean over his shoulder to read the results. The first officer straightened up quickly, as if coming to a conclusion. The back of his head nearly collided with McCoy's chin. McCoy stepped awkwardly out of the way at the last minute. Spock raised an imperious eyebrow at him, but did not comment on his close proximity. It seemed that Vulcans were not the only ones that could be accused of "sneaking" up behind people.

"Scanners show that this planet's atmosphere has high oxygen content. The shuttle craft is also picking up traces of metal with manmade elements." Spock informed them.

"We should track the metal." The pilot suggested.

"That would be an illogical course of action, Mr. Sulu. They were inevitably divested of their phasers before they were left on the planet. Their uniforms should not have any traces of metal…" Spock saw a serious and urgent look in Sulu's eyes and stopped short.

"Pavel should have traces of metal on him, commander. His boots were specially designed to hide materials for survival, like a lighter, a dagger, or anything small."

"Let's hope they resisted the urge to use the lighter with all of the damn oxygen." McCoy mumbled.

The Japanese man suddenly looked pensive, as if puzzling over something.

"What are the effects of too much oxygen? On a human body, I mean." Sulu glanced back at McCoy.

"Headaches, dizziness, sleepiness, and that is just the beginning. There could also be tissue damage." The doctor explained. "But don't you worry about that right now, lieutenant. I've patched up much worse on the pair of them."

Sulu frowned, but kept the craft steady as Spock guided them to the source of the metal readings. Hikaru felt some dread as to what state Pavel and the captain would be in once they found them. He cleared the distracting thoughts out of his head, pulling them closer and closer towards the planet's surface.

The land was a mass of dense vegetation, practically jungle-like. Sulu squinted, angling the craft in search of a good landing spot.

"They are only a quarter of a mile from our location. They should see us." Spock stated when Sulu spotted a flat little valley to land in.

"Yeah, and they're probably wondering who the hell we are." McCoy mumbled.

* * *

"Space craft ahead, keptain!" Pavel shouted.

The Russian had finally caught up with him until they were running side by side.

"It's going to land! Not an enemy, I think. Do you see-" Chekov stopped speaking when he saw a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye.

"Gah!" Kirk yelped.

A swarm of dragonflies escaped from the canopy and sought shelter away from the flames. They pelted into the captain and the ensign as they ran. They knocked the captain clean off his feet. Pavel stumbled and ducked back towards him. The Russian heaved him up to stand and they both continued running.

"Hikaru's touching down!" Pavel pointed to where the space craft settled gently onto a small field close to them.

The craft was nearer than what would be comfortable to the path of the flames. On the other hand, it meant that Pavel and Jim were closer to rescue and did not have much longer to run.

"How do you know that it's Sulu?" Kirk shouted with uncertainty.

"No one flies like him!" Pavel panted.

Sure enough, the hatchway to the craft opened to reveal Sulu in the pilot's chair. Spock hopped gracefully out and McCoy leaned partway from the hatch frame, squinting through the smoke.

"Come on!" McCoy shouted.

The captain and the navigator put on another burst of speed, pelting towards safety. Jim nearly mowed Spock down, but the Vulcan kindly helped halt his momentum, reaching out an arm to catch him across the chest. Chekov tripped over the lip of the hatchway and nearly fell to the floor, but soon righted himself.

Hikaru rose from his seat and came towards the Russian, grinning. He observed that his friend was dirty, tired, and smelled of smoke and swamp water, but was relatively unharmed.

"Pavel!" Hikaru embraced the navigator. He held him close for a moment, sheer relief filling him.

"Bones!" Jim held his arms out as if to welcome a hug.

McCoy dodged around the captain and hypoed him in the neck.

"Ow! Hey!" Kirk grumbled.

With a grin that held far too much amusement, McCoy gave him another dose of vitamins and went about inspecting his physical health. He surveyed the captain's hands and pulled at his lower eyelids, checking his blood count. The captain grumpily tried to brush his attentions away.

"I'm fine, Bones. Examine Chekov. He was the one that got drugged to the gills by the Romulans. I think they used something experimental on him. He felt like a human ice cube for a while."

Before the captain finished speaking, the doctor had broken up the heartwarming reunion between the pilot and the ensign to scan Chekov. McCoy went into full doctor mode, asking Pavel about his symptoms and any lingering effects.

Smoke started gusting in through the open hatchway. Jim hastened to close it, stumbling while under the intense scrutiny of his first officer. He struggled to keep his weariness hidden, but his officers' expressions told him that he was failing spectacularly.

"Mr. Sulu, take us into the air."

"Aye, sir."

They found seats and started strapping themselves in. While the pilot lifted off and got them out of the pathway of fire, Spock started mother-henning the captain. Jim had been so intent on their proximity to the vicious flames, that he hardly noticed Spock wrap a thick blanket around his shoulders. The Vulcan tucked it tightly around his arms.

"Mr. Spock, it's a blanket, not a straitjacket."

Jim tried to wriggle his arms loose but ran out of stamina before he could free them. He slumped back in his seat, exhaustion hitting him like a great wave. Just what had been in Bone's hypo?

He must have voiced the question aloud because McCoy told him that he had not been given anything besides vitamins and essential minerals. The doctor assured him that he was just feeling tired after the ordeal.

"Spock…Bones, wake me when we get home."

With that, the captain drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: I'm posting the last two chapters of this fic. today, and here is the last. Techniques discussed in this chapter were gleaned from an after-college activity class.)

* * *

Their homecoming had been brief. They were met by a relieved crew and overjoyed officers. The mutineers and the castaways were both congratulated on their narrow escapes. Lieutenant Uhura had even given Spock a grateful peck on the cheek for saving the captain and the ensign.

Admiral Lee had done little in response; in fact, he appeared to be quite unmoved. He was not a natural as a captain, or at least he had lost that talent and self-assurance that comes with quick decision making. If Jim had to hazard a guess, the admiral was relieved to be going back to the role of paper pusher. Captaincy was not, after all, for everyone.

From then on, the transition from being abandoned to becoming fully functional officers was in progress for both Chekov and Kirk. Starfleet had given them a sharp reprimand and a few threats, but they had been placated with a happy flag ship crew. It was no skin off their nose, and everything was efficiently swept under the rug. Kirk did not know if he should be grateful or irritated by that fact.

The captain had slipped back into his habits and routines easily after a thorough check over by his CMO. Kirk was used to surviving harsh territory, almost making a habit of it in his life. That was not to say that he ignored his friend's advice on ways to deal with his physical condition. Jim respected Bones and actually took his professional advice from time to time, and this was one such instance.

Pavel had been a more difficult case. He was young and inexperienced with captivity situations. Out of the two of them, he had been picked on the most by the Romulans, and the experimental drug introduced into his body had given the doctor the most anxiety. The ensign had been released back on duty, but officers reported him to be showing signs of fatigue and sleeplessness. The concerned remarks in combination with Kirk's own observations alerted the captain to the situation. Pavel was sent back to McCoy for a follow-up.

* * *

"Vat is zis?" Chekov carefully took his PADD back from the doctor.

"I downloaded your personal care packet instructions to your urgent files. Go on and have a look."

Chekov flicked through the pages, diagrams, and lists of instructions.

"I do not understand vhy I should eat zis much."

"You are still growing, believe it or not." McCoy pointed out a chart on the screen that showed the progress of his height.

"I do not understand all of zis about relaxation techniques. I do not have time for zat." Pavel frowned at the long agenda of relaxation techniques that listed everything from Yoga stretches to breathing exercises.

"Then you'll have to make time. Jim got the same instructions. Well, he has different dietary needs. Spock already volunteered to help you. He told me that he expects you in his cabin for meditation after evening shift." The doctor patiently explained.

"I am fine, doctor. Ze captain helped look after me."

McCoy just raised an eyebrow at him in response. Chekov sighed. McCoy continued.

"You were in your first intense survival situation after being drugged. You lost weight, got roughed up, and nearly froze to death. Your muscles went through a lot of strain, and so did your digestive system. Trust me, you need the relaxation, Mr. Chekov."

Pavel bit his lip, gaze directed down at his feet. He had never thought of it like that before. Sure he had been stiff, sore, and tired, but he had put that down to post-mission exhaustion.

"You don't need to grow up so fast, kid. I know that you're a stack of books on legs, but that doesn't mean you have to hop back into the game like nothing happened. We were worried about you both; humor us a little." McCoy said gruffly.

"If it makes eweryone feel better, zen I guess I should."

"That's the spirit, kid." McCoy clapped a hand on his back. "Though don't forget that it's meant to help you too."

"I don't think zat I could forget." Pavel grumbled.

* * *

"This evening I am going to attempt to guide you through a human meditation exercise." Spock explained while lighting the small candles near his altar.

"It looks comfy." Pavel observed the two plush pillows on the floor.

Usually Chekov could not stand the unbearable heat in Spock's cabin, but to his recovering body it seemed to be just the right temperature.

"Have a seat, Mr. Chekov. It will only take me a moment to prepare."

Chekov watched the usually cold and stiff Vulcan finish lighting the candles and stir something sweet smelling in a little pot with his fingertips.

"Would you prefer to stretch first?"

"I think zat I vould like zat. My muscles are a bit sore." Chekov did not tell him that they were aching fiercely.

"Very well, then we will remain standing and start some basic stretches."

Spock walked towards him to stand a few feet away from him, gaze directed towards a wall. He held his arms loosely at his sides and slowly raised them above his head. Chekov imitated him. Spock gently brought his arms down into a prayer pose. He then repeated this process twice. Pavel mimicked his moves.

"Breathe deeply, ensign. Inhale when you stretch up and exhale when you bring your arms downward."

"Zis is like Yoga." Chekov commented.

"Yes. There are similarities. Though Vulcans do not move in time with breaths, only humans do." Spock swept his arms up and outward, into what looked like a Yoga Warrior pose.

He crouched, legs bent at the knee in a basic fighting stance. Pavel winced when he tried to imitate the pose. Spock made no sign of recognition to his pain, nonetheless he advised him.

"Do not do anything that will cause you discomfort, ensign. This is not a competition. Only stretch as far as you feel comfortable."

Pavel grimaced and did a pose that was significantly easier than Spock's. Spock soon righted himself to match him.

"Tell me when you feel ready to begin the meditation." Spock said gently.

Pavel nodded, doing several more arm stretches. All was strangely silent except for his deep breaths. His uniform felt constricting to him in the heat of the small cabin. He tugged at the collar that had ridden up.

"Do you mind if I take off ze overshirt."

Spock shook his head. Pavel took the gold uniform off, leaving the plain black short sleeve undershirt on. Spock took the shirt from his hand and hung it on the back of his desk chair.

"Alright. I am ready to meditate." Pavel said with confidence.

Spock took the cue and seated himself on the cushion opposite to him. Pavel seated himself and mimicked him again when the Vulcan shut his eyes. Spock led him through several more breathing exercises before he sighed.

Pavel opened his eyes.

"Please move aside the cushion. We will try a different exercise. Lie flat on the floor." Spock said firmly.

Pavel did not think to disobey him. Spock seemed reluctant about something, and it was putting him on edge. He lay in a deadman's pose on the floor of Spock's cabin. Spock did not join him this time.

"Imagine your tension taking on a corporeal form. It may take the form of sand, water, or any natural form of your preference." Spock said stiffly.

Pavel raised an eyebrow but transformed his wound up energy and pain in the form of water in his mind.

"We are going to release that substance from head to toe of your body using this imagery. I will lead you through releasing the substance verbally and that you are to comply by imagining the outpour of said substance. Do you understand, ensign?" Spock asked.

Pavel could have laughed at his nervousness. This was why Spock was reluctant to join him or lead him through the exercise. Pavel must have still been too wound up, and the Vulcan had to resort to using a method that appealed to Pavel's human imagination. Chekov had heard of exercises like this before, and Spock must find the illogic of it frustrating, but necessary to help the ensign.

"Let us begin with your feet, relax your toes and then the arches of your feet. Inhale and let the stress gather up. Exhale and then let it trickle or pour from your toes and arches. Move on to your ankles…"

Spock gently talked him through releasing everything from feet to legs, to trunk and then shoulders. Chekov complied, finding the exercise strangely calming when combined with the soothing tone of the commander. Spock's voice rose and lowered like the gentle tides of the sea.

Pavel blinked sleepily, stress leaving his tensed shoulders and back. When Spock's voice coached him through loosening the arms and head, the commander stood. Chekov thought that the first officer had finally gotten bored with the activity and planned to go back to his work.

Chekov twitched slightly when he heard Spock approach him and rub his fingers on his wrist. A sweet smell filled the air.

"I have put a substance on your arm that should aid you in relaxing further from its scent. You may wish to hold it near your nose and inhale. It is a similar to the human use of aroma therapy."

Pavel held his wrist curiously below his nose. He smelled spices like cinnamon, cloves, and cardamom and something like pine. It had a mysterious tang to it that reminded him of metal. Spock must have mixed the substance in the chemistry lab with him in mind. These were not scents that would comfort a Vulcan, but appealed to Chekov.

Chekov let his arm slide back down to the floor. His eyes were still shut and he was completely and utterly relaxed. In fact, he was drifting off to sleep. A wall of tiredness hit him and then he was falling away from consciousness.

Spock watched Pavel steadily unwind until he was as loose as sand upon a desert. When his mind started to tip towards sleep, Spock sent a subtle mind wave to encourage him to submit to the feeling. He could do telepathy through touches and intense eye contact, but he had only to encourage the edges of Pavel's consciousness with a glance.

When Pavel submitted to slumber, Spock allowed himself a small flutter of triumph. It brought some satisfaction to use illogical human beliefs and techniques to his advantage when working towards a goal.

He raised an eyebrow when Chekov gave a tiny snore. Yes, he had achieved what he had set out to do.

* * *

"You look relaxed." Jim said with a smile the next day on the bridge.

Chekov gave a small content hum in response. He went to his station and casually unlocked the navigational controls.

"In fact you look too relaxed, and well rested. Spock, what did you do?" The captain looked at his first officer with mock suspicion.

"We merely practiced human relaxation techniques after which the ensign slumbered."

"Could you teach Jim how to do them?" McCoy chimed in.

"Indeed, and you as well doctor, if you should wish it. I have observed that you are in need of relaxation." Spock replied.

"I'm fine. A good bottle of bourbon goes a long way to help a fellow unwind."

Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You've been cranky lately, Bones." Jim remarked with a smile.

"I believe that is his natural state, captain." Spock commented.

McCoy shot them an unimpressed look, mumbling 'pot calling the kettle…'

Jim smirked at his first officer and turned to address his navigator.

"Is the course laid in for the planet Ekos?"

"Aye, Keptain."

"Alright, Mr. Sulu. Punch it."

The Enterprise glided through the glittering black curtain of space, seeking a new adventure.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author Notes:Thank you for reading this story! It was a lot of fun to write and I would love any feedback. Ekos was from Star Trek TOS.


End file.
